Tanashi
Strictly no editing ' '''Property of Jcy1998 ' '''Tanashi (田無, Tanashi) is a pirate and a doctor. He ate the Shinue Shinue no Mi and has a title of Plague Doctor. Appearance Tanashi is an eccentric yet youthful looking man with very pale skin and pitch black hair growing pass his cold blue eyes slightly. He seems to have lose his right eye, covering it by stitching a patch of brown leather over it. Tanashi always look very dead and somewhat insane. When he first appear, he was dressed completely in black. He wore a long black jacket reaching his ankles that has a collar with multiple buckets and covers his mouth. Underneath he wears a black sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck, black pants and black boots. He also wears a black hat with a hood to cover the side and back of his head, a pair of white medical gloves and a white bird mask with a long beak like that of a real plague doctor. Personality He first appear to be that of a mad doctor who is only hungry for more knowledge of the world. Like the way he is dressed, Tanashi has a gloomy atmosphere around him and is constantly avoided because of his strange personality. It does not bother him, but it makes him sad that he isn't able to observe the people that interest him. Tanashi is said to be cruel and brutal because of the way he dissects his test subjects. Tanashi is somewhat insane and twisted. He is said to have a cold gaze especially when he observes someone with his only eye. Although he doesn't mean it, he scares people with his interests and his appearance. Tanashi can be considered a mastermind by the way he deceive the Marines and escape without being wanted for years. He claims to have never make a single mistake about science or medication in his life and strikes to be the best all the way. This leads to people thinking he drove into insanity out of his own determinations and goals. His goals however, did not blind him from the sick and hurt. He has saved many lives before as he travels around, treating even diseases from the patients that are hopeless to cure. Tanashi takes the lives of other into his own and would become demoralize if a patient dies on him, feeling a sense of uselessness within him. At this time, he can becomes extremely serious and determine to the point of being a totally different person. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship As a doctor, Tanashi uses poisons and chemicals to fight against his opponents. He carries darts with poisonous needles with him which he would throw them at his targets to poison them. He throws them accurately and sometimes bombs that releases different type of smokes. Hand to Hand Combat Tanashi is shown to be quite skilled in hand to hand combat. He is able to take out Marine soldiers without any weapons and defense himself easily. Sometimes he would use his surroundings to his advantage or observe his opponent's behavior and action, predicting slightly what they would do and then react to them accordingly. Physical Strength Tanashi does not need to possess much strength since he is always able to transform into his giant skeleton form. However, even in his human form he is able to seemly break the neck or seriously damage any other important parts of the body like the nerve points. He is strong enough to break a rock to pieces with an axe, means he could do more with a wall. Like most of the crew, Tanashi is able to leap far distances from building to building. Agility Comically, Tanashi is rather slow when it comes to escaping or reacting to situations mostly because he always gets distracted by what interests him. His attention would quickly return to his target in the end and still has time to react by moving away quickly or deflecting the attack. Tanashi is capable of multitasking by switching his attention back and forth very quickly usually when there is a need to treat two people at the same time. Endurance Tanashi has a weird relationship with pain. Instead of suffering from it, he would wonder at times about why pain would always sabotage the rest of the body. Instead of blaming the person who hurt him, he would go about complaining to himself. He is still able to endure pain very well and it could be the fact that he had been experimenting on his own body or might have taken some medication to numb his body of pain. Medical Knowledge Tanashi self proclaim that he has never made a single medical mistake since he started learning. He has shown to be an extremely skilled doctor, being able to treat two people or more at the same time. Tanashi seems to know every kind of medicine and how to make them with simple ingredients like herbs or animal fur. Weapons Poisonous Darts: ' Tanashi is always carrying poisonous darts with him all the time as a form of defense. The needles of the darts are coated with different types of poison for different effect from sleeping to paralyzing. '''Axe: '''Tanashi has been seen using an axe on more than one occasion. With an axe, he is able to break a rock to pieces but all he does was try to cut someone open just to look at them inside. '''Chainsaw: '''First used when he wants to dissect a huge animal he has never seen before. Is said to be extremely dangerous with a chainsaw and best to be kept away from him. Devil Fruit ''For further information: Shinue Shinue no Mi '''Summary A Mystic Zoan type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to transform into a giant skeleton called a Gashaodokuro. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia *He is base on Nostradamus. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page y-- Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Scientist